


[REDACTED]

by insaneprecious



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, The Void, pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneprecious/pseuds/insaneprecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk comes across a mysterious figure in a mysterious area. The figure aims to kill Frisk to end the cycle of resets and protect everyone from the power of the Human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[REDACTED]

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers? Probably...  
> If you haven't beat Undertale in at least the neutral ending then go do that. Also, this is running off the headcanon that Gaster is the father (sorta?) to Sans and Papyrus.
> 
> (I'm sorry if there are any outstanding grammar or spelling errors. If you see something drastic just let me know and I'll fix it. ^_^)

You stare at the towering figure before you. Darkness seeps in, eating the light of the room. You feel like you shouldn’t be here, that this shouldn’t be happening. Reality is gone. The figure looks through you,

“I̵̳̤’̀v͍̺̝̳̭̕e̘̪̖̲ ̧͇̗͙͈̪b̪̣̤͔̹͉e̸̝̼͕̺̩̰̹e̱͖̯̣̭̙̖n̳͘ ̫͇̩̞w͍̰̜̰̥̭̝a̴̗͓̯̗͚̟͔t͔̫ch̹̦̟̲̤i̩̹̟̱̝̝̠n̛g̖̱̹͕͜ ̰̱̤y̜͙̗̯͇ͅǫ̥̦̖͈̱ư̖̞̫͕̳̱͉.̞̦̲̪̼̀ ̨̗̜͓Y̦̱o̭̗͎̪͈u̝̞̞̱̘̖’̳̣̙̟̩ͅv̮̦̠̞͇͓̣e̶̗̬ ̛̱͕̘b̧̗͕͇̼͕e͉̲̝͔eṇ͙̙͖̲̠ ̤̰̥̣͎̣̭go͓̞̰͍̩̱ọ̳̗d͖̲̦̲ ̧̩̰̜̞̪̼̗t̡͖̗͔h̠̗̮̜͎͉i̬͕͔̟̬s̲̹͍͙͉̱ ̮̯͙́t̺͓͉̜͈͎̘i҉m̟̪̺͝ḙ̻̭,̜̤͖͎́ ̹͇͕̞b̴͙̺͉̰͎̦̭u̝̺͇͚̕t͖͙̞̤͔̤̤͞ ͜y̯̬̹̦ǫ̠͖͚̘͓̬̩u͚͕̙͖͚̦̗’҉r͙͈̙̖̮̮ͅe̴̻͚̣̹͇̭͍ ̨̟i͈͎̣̫̬̦n̶̲t̢͖̝̝é̮̩r͓̪͕e͈͚̹͟st҉i̘͚ͅn͈̮̻̫͘g̺͖̲͉,̪̪̭͕ ̘͈̹̥n̯͚̞o̤̹̠ m͖͈̘͉̫̱̗͡a͕̱̲͕̜̣tt̪̯̦̘̘̼̤e̸̯̟͍̗̹̣͔r̢ ̦͇̗͇̙͈h͕̖̪̹͔͖̥o̩̕w̫̲̭͎͞ ̨̖͎̩̪̲ha̝̲͎̣̭p̼̮͙ͅp̀y͖̲̼͍̙͈ ̮͉̠̲̱̫̭͝y͡o̻̬u̧͖̝͔̺ ͙̩͝m̥̥̱̥̀a̯͍̦̲͝k̮͓e̢̠̹̗ ̘͡e̵̮̜̪͇̠͓v̭̳̤͙ḛ͕r͖y̠̹̻̝̣̗͞ͅo͓̜̲̝̦̙̪ņ̠͔̲͈ḛ̥̣̟͔̩̯ ̲͈y͕̗̺͉̯̱͞o̺̩͈u ̲̜a̡͉̩̞l͉͍w̕a̞̳̰̫͓̩̭͜y̗̲̫̬̫̳̦s͔̝̻͖ ̧̞̻̦͙̳͓͖R̜̯̜͖̘E͟S͠E͡T̢͍̗̜̪̣͍.͇̳͉̯͉ ͇̩͕̺̤̳̘͝I͇̞̰̮̰͔’̻̜̫̳́v̖͚͇̥ẹ̷͇ ̢͈͎͈͈̺͚w̤̟̳a̱̬̼͢ṯ̗͉̺c̩͚̀h̠͙̫̰͙̥̞́e̷d͓͞ ̶͇͉̱̫ỵ̤̮̮̣̣͚͡o͖̱̩u͉̠ ̥̗̯̥̳̠m͍͙̣̫ur̤̥d͏̩̤̺̫̟e̢r̛̻̺͕ ̡̱͎t͏̠h̲̖̮̦e̯͈̩̯̪̙͖͜m̜̭̲̗̲͎…҉̻ ͓̞e͈͈̠̯̺v͖̹̼͜e̘̜̥̞̝̤ͅr͔̖̬y͏̩̠̠̘ ̰͍͖̖̩̲̗͠s̼̬i͎̪̻͉͔̫̗n͔̰̭ͅg̗̦͉̖̖͕l̛̤e͏̩ ̼̣̬̥͎͚̻̕o̬̩̭̩n̸̰͉͔̜̻̼e̡̝̹” He paused,

“T͓̣͠h҉͍̭̙͖̗ͅa̢̯̮̤͙̠̥t̼͚̙͎͞ ͉̮̮̗̫͠w̫̙͖ͅo͔̙̝n͔̯̝’̢t̞̰̭̞͔̯ ̯ͅh̙̤͈̣ap̻͔̭̪̦ͅp̦͉̳͈e̹̝n͘ ̱͉aͅga̜̝̥̲̳i̷̲̤̪̹̫̠̣n̢̫͕̹̦͇.”

With a flick of his melting fingers, you were raised off your feet, floating amidst the darkness of the void. You begin to cry, the figure just watches you. With a quick flick to the right, you fly across the void, hitting something hard in the darkness before falling. Before you hit what you presume is the bottom of the void bones shoot up, impaling you.

You’re heart breaks.

RESET

“Y̘̙̞̪̣̙o̢̪̳̼̺̮u͟’̻̻̲̼̼͎͜r̙̖̭̩̳͙e͙ ̭̱̗̩͝d̺e̛͖͍͇̥̗̯t̫̰̳e̗̗͕̠r̲͙̰͙̳͙m̬̹͈͙̕i̳̦̼̗͔̭̺n̻̜̹̹̫͡ẹ͍̭̞̦͟d̥̗̮…  
̛͕̰͓̟̲B̗̼̝͍̯̫u͉̺̪͍̗͈̖͘t͓̗̲͘ ̡̻͇w̯ẹ͍͚ ̙p͎͖̜l͓͍̝͡a̴̫̞y̟̩͍̯̬̞̹͘ ̢͍͖̪̝̦̹ḇ̗͈̰̞͚y͎̲ ̺̹̥̭m̷̯̫y̭͚̣̯̪͜ ̴̪̟̰͈̘r̞̠̝̤͘u̗̦̥̦̝̖l̫͎̩̘̗̀e̮s̺̞͔̤͈̜̠ ̱͎̻̖͇he̸͍̣r͟e҉͓̮͖̪͚̻.̥̩͚”

The figure stands from where he was sitting, his black form melding with darkness of the void. You tell him you don’t want to fight. He chuckles, disappearing in the darkness. You run from the corruption that creeps in. You scream for MERCY.

“T͉̪͔͔̘̗h̛͉̤ȩ͍̞r̫e̻̮̼͙̭̖ͅ ̴̜̰̹ị̰̠̦̤̲s͡ ̵n͝o̻̩̗̼n҉̙̫͙͉̳͚̻e̗͈͠ ̯͉̞̱̺̯̣he̖͓̖͎͍r̟e̹.”

The void shifts, fire magic encircling you. You jump out of the way, feeling as though gravity doesn’t exist as you watch the dark figure emerge perpendicular to how you stand. You feel the squishy fingers grab your head, the feeling of something solid underneath noticeable. Your eyes meet with his empty sockets, a purple light blinding you.

“̴̳̭T̲͚̪h̼i̙͙͈̮̞̭̺s̰͠ ̕n̡̺̮̲̩e̬̭xt̶̙̯ ̩͇̖͎ḛ̻͚͟x̷ͅp͚̦͕̙̭ͅe̘̮r̻͔͇̗̼͍i̼̟̮̥̝͘m̱̭̲̠̝̠̱e̠̞͖n̰͚̘͙ṯ̺̟̠̥̼ͅ ̯͖̩̪̰̲i͍̲͎̺̝͇s̢̥̯̰̭̖͓ͅ  
͔̦V̯̣̖̪̰͔ͅe̖͙̝̥̣͉̱r̵̻̮̮̟̱̩y  
̰̬͔̯͇V͈̮̫̥e̴̠̰͈̹r͡y͙̱͞ͅ  
͎͔̭̠͈͇̦I͓̳͓̖n̢̬̻̻t̵e͔̘̣̙͍r̻̥̹ḙs͉̀t̟͡i͙̪ͅn̥̗̥̼͕͝g̱̞͇͚̭…”̹͖̮̦̹͙

You find yourself in a field of yellow flowers, enclosed in high walls. Reality tears at its seams. Green code flicks across the walls, the flowers popping in and out of existence. You try to pick a flower, it goes through your fingers, corrupting into darkness.  
“̼̬͕̝̬͜ͅW̤͖h͝a̶t̜̦̦̙ ͖͜d͍̜o̴̰̙̫͚ ̱̦y̡̖̤̱̫͖o̲̹̹̯͚̭ͅu̢̙̟͕̞͔̘̞ ̺̻̞t͕͕͚w̵o̶̞̥̣ ̢̫ț̭̦͇̙̲̦́h͉̞̭̮̪̪̩i̢̘̳n̲̹̘k̴?̦̫̻̱̕ͅ”͜

You look up at the sound of the shaking voice. Your eyes meet the soulless features of the levitating blasters. The sound of charging energy allows you time to cry out. But nobody came

RESET

"̯̜̪͕͙J̠̙́u̮̤̟͈͔̬s̛̹͕͕͇̞t ̰g̺͇i̷͍̰̼͙v̫̳e̷͎̯̘͓̲ ̀u̯͎͠p̞͕̤.̸̩̠̩̞̥̟ ̸̖̦͔̥ͅT̡͓͈̬͉ḥͅe̶̦̭͔͕̻͈̪r͍͎e͖̤ ͈̪͙̖̩̖̘i̫̥̟̲s͏͈̣̠͍͖̮n͇̦̠'̬̣͝t͜ ̛̝͍̪a͍̥̙̪͈͖͟n̞̝͖̲̺͕͟ý̺̮̜̘ ̹̼͉̼̻̻̩h̨̯̳͉̙ọ͈̫̜p͓e̴̮̙̞̭̲,̝͖͕͙̻ ͏͚̠̜͓͖k͍̪̦͚ì͉̖̰̹d̨̳̺̟̳̳̤ͅ.̜̩̮̘̺̘̬"̠̙

The figure stands again when you emerge in his field. His form taking on what you can only guess was what he looked like when he was real. The lean skeleton towered over you, his cracked skull not hiding his weary expression.

You tell him you don’t want to fight. He scoffs, raising his hand as bone shoot through the ground.

“Yo̤̣̬͜u͏̲̘͙’̦͖̤͍ll̪̞ ̯on̶͔͓̞̯l̩ͅy҉̲̟̣ ͎̟̫͎͕̰̭k̰̭͔͖͖͍͉i̖̱͍̪̺l͈̞̥l̼̯̩̘̯̝ͅ ̝t̷̥̯ḫe̝͙m̴̹̗̘.̗̗͕̻̕ͅ ͙͍̦͔̩͈J͉̪͈̙us̟̥̦̲̱t̲̠̙ ͚͖͔̦̳s̖̟͟t̪͝á͔y͍͎̹͚̟ͅͅ ̷͓d̴̬̯̱̞e̝͜a͎d.̴̦͖̠̪̣͈”̺͔̩̖̝͝

You dodge the magic attack, shaking your head. He stops talking, hand moving quickly his black coat fluttering behind him as he tries frantically to keep up with your dodging, quick movements and sprinting. He flicks his wrist, propelling you through the field. You land hard, skidding through the field, leaving a trail of blackness as the flowers collapse under you. Spears shoot through the walls; you roll but get caught by one. Your arm bleeds but you manage to stand, facing the tall figure across the endless field.

You tell him you won’t hurt anyone.

“L̞̖̬̞̳̻ͨ̋̀͢͡i̞̲͈͎̫̘̒̑á͕̹͇̑ͪ̚͡͠ŗ͎͚̜̰̳ͤ͐̈́͂̇ͨ͝.̼͖̯̩̒͐̀͝.̱͎̯̪̄̿̏͋.̱̭̯̣͈͍̝̬̅ͮͧ̐͊͛̄ͨ”

His good eye flashes purple, his palm-less hands reaching out towards you. You’re propelled towards him, feet dragging behind you as you feel the velocity only increasing the closer you get to him.

“̢̛̟͕̙͞Ỵ̴͚͎͈͖͎̥͙͘͟o̗͉u͏̹͔̯̦͔’̟͍l͖̫͡͝l̸̶̬͙̪͎̟̠͍͈ ̲͓͞͞͡d̵̹̦̪̺͍̝̦̰į̶̵̰̥͇͇̗͔͚̟e̫͈̗͈̥̗̥͘͞…̤͎̀͘͢ ̧̪͘s̸̗̪͜ǫ̗̯̙͉̟̱͙͘͠ ̦̦̲̮̖̗̭̦e̶͚͓̳̲͈̝͉͞ṿ̻̻̱͉̱͇̲͠ę͕r̕҉̘̱̹̺̯̹̬̖͠y͙̤̘̗̭̱̫̹̕o̢̟̣̺̺̱̘̟n͙͖͜é̞̼̪̲̀ͅ ̠̤͙̦̯̘w͏̡͉̫̭͖i̟͕͓͓̮͇͝l̡̩͉̦͔̞̪͉̲l͟͏̠̳̯͖͙͇͓ ͔͈͔͇͇̞͔b̢̺̬̮̲̘̺̲͙ͅe͙̠͡ͅ ҉̯͙͔͉͍̣̱̰͡h̡̻͈̬̻̖͜a̢̺̻͕̺̻͓̣̥̣͜p͉͕̞͇̝͢p̨̱͈͇͈͢y̶̦̻͓͇͔͘ͅ.͏̸̻͟ ͏̫̠͔̩̩͕̥ͅY̸̷̢̼͓̬̤͕̜o̵̼̫̱̼̖ư̘’͏̤͚̩̼̰̩̥l̶̢͉̼͠l̴̰̳̻͡ ̵̛̟̹͎̤͇̖͡o̼̲̖̹͖̗n͔̫l̸͙̞͕͔̟͖̹̜y̞̤͘ ̵̷̺̞̖͖̝̫̗̪e͈̬̠̗̲̮̕v̙̦̻̼͚e̜͍̫̕ŗ̭͈͡ ͓̩̩̲h̨̪͙̣̻͘͝u̶͖̫̖͕͙͓̖r̶̺̝t̢̬̫ ̨̛͇͍͙u҉̙͓̕s̙̘̯̙̺̖̻̭̕.̧̺͓̰̞”͈͍́

He holds you out in front of him; you reach out towards him with a shaking hand. You tell him there is hope as your palm presses against his cheek.  
His eyes widen the corrupted binary flowing together before him. You fall, feeling for the longest time that you’re floating in place. Darkness consumes you, the figure disappears and the flowers fade, pedals swirling around you in a mass. Through the yellow storm you see so many green lines rush pass you and around, all converging at one point, melting from red to green. 

You land hard on the marble flooring. You recognize the hall, as the final corridor. The twilight pours in from the windows. You touch one of the pillars to test if you’re still in the void. You smile when your fingers don’t go through the stone. From the corner of your eye you spot the dark figure, slumped over in the middle of the corridor. You make your way over to him; he doesn’t seem to notice you’re there. A small gasp escapes him when you wrap your arms around his neck in a small hug, on the tips of your toes in order to reach him.

His body shakes beneath you as he begins to cry, the warms tears meet you where your cheek presses against his.  
“Take care of my boys…” He mutters, watching his hands fade to dust, “Tell them not to forget…”


End file.
